


忏悔

by yangjiji



Category: Star TrekRPS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Confession, M/M, Priest Chris, Satan Zach, Sexual Tension, dark Zach, father Chris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔鬼Zach去找神父Chris忏悔</p>
            </blockquote>





	忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> 并无亵渎宗教的意思

神父，请宽恕我在思想、语言和行为上所犯下的过错。我向全能的天主和您忏悔……我爱上了天使，我会让他为我堕落，没有后悔……

“神父，我向全能的天主和您忏悔。”  
“孩子，忏悔吧！上帝在听着.....”  
“我爱上了不该爱之人。”  
“上帝保佑你孩子，她知道吗？”  
“是‘他’，神父。”  
“愿意跟我说说吗孩子。”  
“他就像太阳，带来光明，我爱他，明知他耀眼刺目，无法直视，我却像Icarus一样，我想接近他，想把他从耀眼的神台上来下来，哪怕折断双翼，燃尽生命我也在所不惜。”  
“何必执着于无法得到的东西，孩子，上帝会指引你……”  
“我会得到他的神父。你想听听我要对他干什么吗？”  
“我并不……”  
“我会把他从天堂里拉下来，和他一起堕入地狱，我会抚弄他的金发，那像金子一样耀眼，比宝石更加璀璨的金发；我会亲吻他的双眸，让那湾蓝色噙满泪水，像星辰一样闪耀；我拂过他挺翘的鼻子，来到那像花瓣一样的红唇，我会吮吸它，撕咬它，让它变得更加饱满丰腴……”  
“请停止，我不想……”  
“我把他压在神堂上！我会用牙齿，一颗颗解开他的衣扣，卸去那些禁欲的枷锁。从柔软的耳垂开始，一直往下……往下……我啃咬他的脖子，让他窒息，从疼痛中寻求快感，像吸血鬼一样；往下，舔吻他的乳头，舌尖轻轻的舔，用牙咬住它，用力拉扯它，看着它慢慢硬挺、充血，变成血红的禁果；用舌头抵住他白皙光滑的肌肤，往下……往下……我知道他想要什么，但我就是不满足他，我会绕过他敏感的肚脐，用舌尖在他平坦的小腹上画圈，双手揉捏他胸前的禁果，让他在我身下，在神坛上，在上帝的注视中，忘我的呻吟、尖叫、哭泣、扭动……”  
“够了！我要离开了！”  
“请坐下，神父，来时，外面有两个女子，妈妈带着虔诚的女儿，如果你离开告解室，我会杀了她们。”  
“不……你不会的……”  
“我会的，我说到做到。现在，请坐下，我们刚刚说过到哪了？哦……对了，我们终于要来到那神秘的禁地了……”  
“我不想再对他温柔，我会撕碎他的裤子，用力握住他已经挺立的阴茎，用指甲刮弄敏感的头部，揉搓他的睾丸，也许我该在他光滑的龟头上刻上我的名字？让他知道，他属于谁……就着流出的前液，我把手指插入他紧致的甬道，流出多少前液，就有多少润滑，否则我也不介意用鲜血来提升快感……一根手指……两根手指……我不会碰那个敏感的凸起，我绕着它……绕着它……偶尔轻轻的用指甲刮过它……现在该我了……我把阴茎放在他嘴里，他会轻轻的用舌头安抚它，吮吸它，仿佛那是他热爱的糖果，一遍一遍的舔吻、吞咽……而我，会望着他那双因为我而沾染上情欲的蔚蓝双眼，看着他和我一起在欲望的深渊中堕落……我用力的插进他酥松柔软的后穴！把他修长的双腿环上我的腰，用力的操他！用力的干他！一次一次的撞上他那敏感的小点！让他的阴茎更加挺立，像哭泣一样流出更多前液！流过饱胀的睾丸，像小溪一样，汇入我们交合的地方……用力……更用力！直到他忘记自己的身份，像个婊子一样，跪在神坛钱，哭泣着求我操他！让我射在他身体里！让他怀上天使与恶魔的种子……我亲爱的神父，你想去哪？”

年轻的神父动弹不得，看着地上蜿蜒的鲜血，那对虔诚的母女依旧跪在神坛前，仿佛仍在祈祷，然而流淌着鲜血的双眼，却告知她们早已离去……  
背后传来空气被划破的声音，两个影子慢慢交叠，头上长出弯曲的角，骨翼张开，包裹住面前的金发天使，细长有力的尾巴轻轻摇动：“你想去哪？神父……”  
纤瘦的身体轻轻颤抖：“恶魔……恶魔……”  
嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，双手环上柔韧的腰肢，骨翼煽动，离开地面：“我是恶魔，我叫Zachary……或许你更熟悉我的另一个名字……Satan……”

神父，请宽恕我在思想、语言和行为上所犯下的过错。我向全能的天主和您忏悔……我爱上了魔鬼，我为之堕落，而我并不后悔……

End


End file.
